Een Ander
by Marians
Summary: Ada yang aneh. Ada yang berbeda. Ada yang terasa asing; namun diwaktu bersamaa terasa familiar. Terasa seperti kehadiran seseorang. Dan nampaknya memang ada yang lain diantara mereka. [Mingyu x Wonwoo / Meanie ; boyxboy / bxb ; OOC ; Typo(s)]


_**Een Ander**_

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sekaya itu."

Pemuda yang semula sibuk membuka kain penutup menghentikkan sejenak kegiatannya. Atensinya kini beralih pemuda manis; tampan yang sibuk membongkar kardus berisi buku kesukaannya.

"Kau kurang mengenal keluarga suamimu kalau begitu—UHUK!"

Pemuda manis itu ikut terbatuk karena kelakuan orang yang menyebut dirinya suaminya itu. Tangannya mengibas udara, berharap debu-debu itu menyingkir darinya.

"Lakukan dengan pelan. Kau membuat debunya berterbangan, bodoh!" galaknya. Ia masih terus terbatuk—salahkan dirinya yang memang sedikit sensitif dengan debu.

Pemuda itu mendengus, tangan terampilnya dengan cekatan melipat kain penutup dan memasukkannya dalam kardus penyimpannya. Ia mencium pipi istrinya—lebih tepatnya suami—menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari si pemilik pipi.

"Berhenti menciumku sembarangan," ketusnya, membuat si pelaku tertawa geli.

"Tidak usah malu begitu, Kim Wonwoo. Kita 'kan sudah menikah," godanya pada pemuda tampan tapi manis itu.

 _"It's Jeon!"_

"Kau sudah menikah denganku, sayang. Maka margamu adalah Kim, bukan Jeon lagi."

Pemuda manis—Jeon Wonwoo—mendelik tak terima, "Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk  
menggunakan margamu."

Kim Mingyu—pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai suami sah seorang Jeon Wonwoo hanya tertawa menanggapi. Ia memilih untuk kembali sibuk membuka kain penutup yang masih melingkupi beberapa perabotan rumah. Sesekali ia terbatuk karena kecerobohannya yang membuka kain dengan kasar.

Keduanya baru menikah seminggu yang lalu. Hanya sebuah pesta sederhana dan melibatkan orang terdekat. Tak ada media yang meliput—padahal Kim Mingyu adalah seorang pimpinan dari perusahaan keluarganya, cukup aneh, dan sebenarnya ditentang oleh ibunya yang menginginkan pernikahan wah dengan media yang meliputnya. Sayangnya, si calon—yang kini sudah sah menjadi menantunya—menolak. Wonwoo tidak terlalu menyukai semua ide ibu mertuanya mengenai pernikahan mewah. Ia ingin pernikahan sederhana dan berjalan dengan khidmat; tanpa gangguan media.

Seminggu setelah upacara pernikahan, keduanya tinggal di rumah milik keluarga Jeon, berhubung keluarga itu belum bisa sepenuhnya melepas anak sulung kesayangan mereka. Menginjak hari ke-9, keduanya mendapatkan hadiah yang cukup mencengangkan dari sepupunya.

Sebuah rumah.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk meninggali rumah pemberian tersebut. Ia membujuk keluarga Jeon—yang pada akhirnya disetujui karena lokasi rumah tersebut tak terlalu jauh dari kediaman keluarga Jeon, hanya satu kali pemberhentian menggunakan _subway_.

"Hei, aku serius. Aku baru tau keluargamu sekaya ini. Maksudku—wah sebuah rumah? Bahkan ketika aku menolak, dia mengatakan bahwa ini hanya hadiah kecil. Wah," Wonwoo kembali membuka percakapan, masih dengan tangan yang sibuk mengatur letak buku miliknya di rak.

Sang suami tertawa, "Yeah, memang seperti itu keluarga Kim. Kau harus membiasakan diri."

Wonwoo mendengus. Mau tak mau ia memang harus membiasakan diri dengan keluarga Mingyu yang hidup bergelimang harta, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang terbiasa hidup sederhana.

Pemuda manis berusia 27 tahun itu segera membereskan buku-buku miliknya yang memang sangat banyak. Selesai dengan bukunya, ia bergegas membantu sang suami untuk membuka semua penutup perabotan—yang mustahil bisa diselesaikan sendirian oleh Mingyu.

Sebenarnya, yang membuat Wonwoo agak tak enak hati menerima rumah ini karena sepupu Mingyu tak hanya memberikan sepetak tanah dengan bangunan rumah diatasnya, tapi juga dengan seluruh perabotannya. Pemuda manis itu mendecakkan lidahnya ketika teringat kata-kata sepupu Mingyu bahwa ia hanya bisa memberikan sebuah rumah kecil.

Kecil dia bilang. Padahal menurut Wonwoo, rumah yang kini ditempati keduanya itu cukup besar. Rumah dua lantai, memiliki 3 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi, dapur, ruang laundry, ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu yang luas, serta sebuah garasi disamping kanan rumah. Belum lagi halaman depan yang asri, dan halaman belakang yang cukup luas—meski tak ada kolam renang. Ini berlebihan untuk ditinggali oleh sepasang suami-suami yang belum memiliki momongan—belum lagi, rumah ini pasti akan lebih sering ditinggali olehnya yang memang bekerja sebagai penulis lepas waktu.

Dan keduanya, semenjak tadi pagi hingga hari menjelang sore, baru bisa membereskan lantai satu. Iya, rumah sekecil ini membuatnya kelelahan, padahal hanya membuka kain penutup dan membersihkan debu tebal yang menyelimuti.

"Untuk hari ini, kita bersihkan lantai satu dulu. Besok kau masih libur 'kan, Ming?"

Mingyu yang tengah membenarkan letak sofa ruang keluarga mengangguk, "Aku mengambil cuti satu bulan, hyung. Tenang saja. Kita masih punya waktu untuk _honeymoon part 2_."

" _Honeymoon_ kepalamu. Aku tidak mau, _draft_ ku belum kusentuh sejak persiapan pernikahan kita," omel Wonwoo, yang ditanggapi dengan decakan dari Mingyu.

"Aku akan membersihkan kamar utama. Dimana kau letakkan kardus berisi pakaian?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menunjuk dua buah kardus cukup besar dengan label pakaian yang tak jauh dari tumpukan kardus berisi barang koleksi milik Mingyu. Wonwoo berniat untuk mengangkat kardus itu sendiri—walaupun dalam hubungan ini dirinya menjadi pihak perempuan, tapi tak berarti dirinya lemah—namun sayangnya, Mingyu tak membiarkannya. Pemuda itu justru mengangkat kardus itu dan membawanya ke kamar utama, yang letaknya berdekatan dengan ruang keluarga.

"Yakin ingin membersihkannya sendirian, hyung? Tidak berdua saja?" tanya Mingyu khawatir. Kamar utama yang nantinya akan mereka tempati untuk tidur itu cukup luas, ia tak ingin suaminya kelelahan karena membersihkannya sendirian.

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia tersenyum manis kearah Mingyu, "Barangnya tak terlalu banyak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula, hampir seluruhnya kau yang mengerjakan. Biar kamar ini jadi tugasku."

"Serius?"

"Iya. Kau tak usah khawatir begitu. Kalau aku kesulitan, akan kupanggil nanti," ucap Wonwoo berusaha menyakinkan sang suami.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pasrah, sadar dirinya tak akan menang melawan suaminya yang keras kepala, "Baiklah. Panggil aku jika kau kelelahan. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Suara kekehan dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mendecakkan lidahnya, ia berani bertaruh bahwa pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu tak mendengarkannya. Baru saja ia akan protes, tubuh besarnya sudah didorong oleh Wonwoo untuk keluar kamar.

Sepeninggal Mingyu, pemuda manis itu langsung bergegas melepaskan segala kain penutup. Mulai dari kain penutup yang melingkupi lemari berukuran cukup besar disana. Ia terbatuk ketika debu-debu langsung berterbangan begitu ia menarik kasar kain yang cukup berat tersebut.

Wonwoo menggerutu—mengumpati dirinya yang begitu sensitif dengan debu dan kain berdebu yang cukup berat.

Kain berdebu itu langsung ia masukkan kedalam kardus kosong—tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk melipatnya, ia tak serapi Mingyu ngomong-ngomong. Jemarinya menyentuh permukaan lemari, lebih tepatnya ukiran bunga mawar berwarna merah bata, menghela napas lega ketika mendapati lemari kayu jati tersebut masih bagus, tak dimakan rayap dan tak terlalu berdebu, hanya lapisan tipis yang bisa dibersihkan dengan kemoceng.

Selesai dengan lemari, ia bergegas membuka penutup lampu dan juga penutup meja-meja yang ada disana. Wonwoo menatap kagum pada sebuah meja rias yang ternyata ada disana. Meja rias tersebut memiliki bentuk yang antik menurutnya. Warnanya silver, dengan kaca berbentuk oval cukup besar yang dikelilingi oleh ukiran rumit berbentuk sulur yang dihiasi oleh bunga mawar berwarna merah muda. Belum lagi kursi meja rias itu berbentuk balok dengan bantalan lembut berwarna merah muda dengan ukiran serupa, tak ada sandaran kursinya memang. Tapi entah mengapa itu justru membuatnya terlihat pas. Cantik, Wonwoo menyukainya.

Ia langsung meraih pembersih kaca dan kain lap. Menyemprotkan cairan pembersih itu pada kaca rias dan mengusapnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia begitu mengagumi keindahan meja rias ini. Harganya pasti sangat mahal, mengingat betapa rumitnya detail hiasan sulur mawar itu. Dan yang membuatnya tak habis pikir, mengapa sepupu Mingyu tak membawa benda ini?

Senyum manis terlukis diparasnya ketika pantulan wajahnya terpampang pada cermin oval yang kini terlihat jauh lebih bersih, "Kalau bersih begini kau nampak jauh lebih indah."

Puas mengagumi hasil pekerjaannya, Wonwoo beranjak untuk menarik kain yang tersisa. Kain penutup kasur ia tarik, hingga memperlihatkan kasur _king size_ yang sangat empuk dengan _headboard_ berhiaskan ukiran bunga mawar. Wonwoo pikir, sepupu Mingyu pastilah orang yang begitu menyukai mawar. Hampir setiap detail kamar ini memiliki hiasan ukiran mawar.

Pemuda manis itu pun sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, menarik kain-kain yang tersisa, dan membersihkan debu yang masih menempel. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya ketika menyadari bahwa ukuran gorden yang mereka bawa tidak pas dengan gorden disini. Mungkin ia bisa menyuruh Mingyu untuk membeli yang baru.

Selesai dengan seluruh kain yang ada di kamar tidur, ia bergerak menuju pintu lain yang ada disana, sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan gagang pintu berwarna emas—yang lagi-lagi memiliki hiasan mawar.

"Mungkin besok aku akan meletakkan vas bunga berisi mawar disini. Agar lengkap nuansa mawarnya," gumamnya.

Tungkai kaki ia bawa menuju ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi. Kamar mandi itu masih bersih—sangat bahkan. Dinding berwarna cream dengan lantai berwarna putih itu terlihat sangat bersih, tak ada lumut atau bercak genangan air mengering. Ia membawa dirinya berjalan lebih jauh, menuju sebuah tirai berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan mawar berwarna merah muda yang masih sangat bersih—seperti baru dicuci.

Dibalik tirai tersebut ada sebuah bathub dengan shower, lengkap dengan pengatur suhu—dan juga dalam keadaan sangat bersih. Ia beralih pada kloset berwarna putih yang juga dalam keadaan bersih, lalu meja wastafel berwarna cream dengan kaca memanjang yang pada bagian atasnya dihiasi ukiran sulur dengan bunga mawar.

Wonwoo mengernyit, dalam hati ia mulai merasa aneh. Mengapa segala perabotan di ruangan ini semuanya identik dengan sulur berduri dengan bunga mawar berwarna merah bata atau merah muda? Apakah sepupu Mingyu atau mungkin pemilik kamar ini dulunya begitu mencintai mawar? Duh, justru ini terlihat seperti maniak.

BRAK!

Pemuda manis itu tersentak, ia bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Mingyu mengingat suara tadi cukup keras.

"Mingyu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wonwoo pada sosok suaminya—Mingyu yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja nakas ranjang. Disamping suaminya itu pembersih kaca yang tadi digunakan oleh Wonwoo sudah terjatuh dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Wonwoo mendecakkan lidahnya sebal, dan makin sebal lagi ketika melihat kardus berisi pakaian mereka sudah terbalik dan menghamburkan isinya. Ia menatap tajam kearah Mingyu yang masih berdiri, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mingyu terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat sebuah kain—yang Wonwoo kenali sebagai kaosnya—dan menciumnya.

Manik sipit itu melebar ketika Mingyu mengucapkan, "Aromamu wangi, seperti bunga mawar."

Wonwoo hendak menyuarakan protes, namun urung ketika ia melihat Mingyu melenggang dengan santainya keluar kamar. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia menjatuhkan kaos miliknya di depan pintu kamar, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sudah siap untuk mengirimkan seribu sumpah serapah pada suaminya.

"Wah, sialan sekali bocah itu. Sudah bosan hidup kurasa," gerutunya.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah suaminya. Wonwoo bergegas untuk membersihkan sisanya. Mengusap bekas tumbahan pembersih kaca, menyapu lantai, mengepelnya dan memasang sprei pada kasur yang nantinya akan mereka tiduri. Beruntunglah Wonwoo membawa sprei hadiah dari Seungcheol—mantan kekasihnya yang sungguh baik hati, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak memiliki sprei dengan ukuran _king size_. Serta memindahkan dan merapikan baju di dalam kardus ke dalam lemari barunya.

Selesai dengan urusannya—yaitu membersihkan kamar utama yang kini sudah seribu kali lebih bersih, Wonwoo beranjak untuk menyusul suaminya.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati suaminya—Mingyu tengah duduk bersandar pada sofa ruang keluarga dengan televisi layar datar yang menayangkan siaran pertandingan bola sepak. Ia terkekeh ketika mendapati suaminya itu tak jadi berteriak karena tim yang dijagokannya gagal mencetak skor.

Sungguh, tadinya Wonwoo ingin marah—mengingat kelakuan absurd suaminya yang tiba-tiba mengambil kaosnya, menciumnya sembari membual mengenai baunya yang mirip mawar lalu membuangnya begitu saja, tapi ia menelan kembali semua itu begitu melihat keadaan ruang keluarga yang tadinya sangat berantakan kini sudah jauh lebih rapi dan bersih. Bahkan terlihat begitu nyaman untuk digunakan menonton film bersama. Lihat saja, Mingyu bahkan sangat fokus pada televisinya hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Lelah?" tanya Wonwoo sembari menghampiri sang suami.

Mingyu mendongak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Wonwoo, membuat pasangan hidupnya itu duduk disampingnya, "Tidak, lelahku hilang setelah melihat senyum manismu."

"Aku bosan mendengar bualanmu," ketus Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya terkekeh—tidak, bukan atas perkataan Wonwoo, tapi karena sikap pemuda manis itu yang kini menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya.

Jemari Mingyu bergerak menyentuh surai lembut Wonwoo, mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Lapar? Ingin makan masakanku atau kita makan di luar?"

"Di luar saja. Kau pasti lelah, lagipula kita belum membeli bahan makanan. Aku hanya membawa _ramyeon_ dari rumah, dan aku sedang tidak ingin makan itu," jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, kita makan di luar. Pakai jaketmu, hyung. Udara malam tidak bagus untuk tubuh ringkihmu, sekalipun sekarang musim panas. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil dulu."

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia bergegas menuju kamar. Namun, sebelum ia sempat masuk ke kamar, ia melempar tatapan datar pada Mingyu yang baru saja mengambil kunci mobil di rak televisi.

"Oh ya Mingyu, hari ini kau kumaafkan atas tingkah anehmu yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar dan mencium kaosku sambil berkata aneh. Jangan ulangi itu lagi, aku tidak nyaman," ucap Wonwoo sebelum ia masuk ke kamar.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya, ia menatap aneh kearah Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar lagi dari kamar dengan sebuah jaket berwarna magenta di tangannya. Pemuda tampan itu mengusap tengkuknya. Berpikir.

"Ming, ayo!" perintah pemuda manis itu sembari menggandeng tangan Mingyu.

Pasrah, Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo yang kini menggeretnya sembari menggerutu, mengatakan bahwa dirinya lapar dan masih setia mengutuk perbuatan anehnya yang kata Wonwoo membual mengenai bau kaosnya yang memiliki harum mawar—yangmana mereka berdua tau, bahwa pengharum pakaian keduanya memiliki harum _orange_ atau harum manis _cherry blossom_.

Pemuda tampan itu memutar otaknya, bahkan ketika keduanya sampai di dalam mobil.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengambil baju Wonwoo _hyung_. Jangankan mengambil, masuk kamar saja aku tidak. Aku sedari tadi sibuk mengepel seluruh lantai satu," gumamnya lirih sembari melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah.

Apa mungkin?

.

.  
 _To be Continued_


End file.
